


Coffee Leads to Sex

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Eren Yeager, Awkward Flirting, Dominatrix, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren gets a date in the most unexpected place





	Coffee Leads to Sex

Eren sat in his car, staring at the shop that he had pulled up to. The sign hanging over the door read ‘Good Vibrations,’ a clever name for a sex shop.

Climbing out of the car, he walked across the parking lot, reminding himself that he was an adult and he could do this. He stopped at the solid red door, his hand hesitating over the handle for a moment before he squared his shoulders and yanked it open.

There was no one inside, not anyone that he could see of anyway and all his nerves melted away. It didn’t last long of course when he took a few more steps inside and caught sight of the handsome worker sitting at the register counter. He was scrolling through his phone, a disinterested look on his face and he didn’t even look up when the bell chimed above the door as Eren walked in.

As Eren stood there stupidly, enough time had passed for the worker to finally look up and see Eren staring at him. They held eye contact for a few moments, his eyebrow raising slightly in question. Eren’s face flushed a bright pink and he fidgeted.

“Can I help you?” He called out when Eren didn’t move and Eren wanted to shoot himself in the foot.

“Uh, uh, yeah, I mean no, I mean, uh…” Eren turned away and faced towards the nearest shelf and pretended to look interested in whatever it was that he was staring at.

When he looked back, the handsome worker had turned back to his phone so Eren could sneak glances over his shoulder. As he wandered around the shop, his glances soon enough were caught and the man sighed and stood up.

“Dildos and vibrators are this way, kid,” he said as he passed Eren who couldn’t help but follow like a lost puppy.

“Is there anything in particular that you’re looking for?”

“Uh,” Eren paused, mind reeling at the fact that he had actually decided to talk to Eren. “What… do you recommend?”

The man gave Eren a quick once over before heading a different way. “Butt plugs and beads are this way.” He picked out a plug, looking over it in the packaging before glancing at Eren and handed it over. “This color goes nicely with your blush.”

“Wait,” Eren said after a moment, eyebrows narrowing, “how, how do you even know that I’m a _bottom?”_ He couldn’t help but pout a little.

The man snorted. “Trust me, a top _knows_ his bottoms.” Eren didn’t miss the way his eyes travelled up and down Eren’s body, licking his lips before meeting Eren’s eyes with a smirk and a wink. He walked away, leaving Eren to feel his blush creep down his neck and up to the tips of his ears as he held an armful of new toys that he hadn’t expected to be getting.

He put a few things away, deciding to only buy what he had originally wanted to try out. It was hard to try and not look at the cashier. Eren could practically feel his smirk as he tried to make casual conversation.

“Do you think you could give me a demonstration?” Eren blurted out before he could stop himself. The man was really fucking attractive, just Eren’s type and so he couldn’t help himself.

“We don’t do demonstra—” The man paused, looking up at Eren after a moment with a smirk. He didn’t finish his sentence after that, ringing up Eren’s items before shuffling around and handing him a card.

_**Levi — Male Dominatrix** _

“If you’re having trouble figuring out how to use anything, give me a call and I’ll give you a personal demonstration.” He winked.  Eren was sure that he was tomato red at this point, unable to say anything as he stared at the last word on the card. “But don’t be scared of the dominatrix part. We don’t need to do anything out of your comfort zone. I like vanilla sex sometimes too.” He continued.

Eren could hardly breathe, his eyes wide until his words finally stumbled out of his mouth. “Can’t I just take you home with me right now?”

He wasn’t expecting a laugh to come from the shorter man, but it was a beautiful sound to Eren and it made his stupid, hormonal heart flutter. “Okay, I can tell you’re a bit flustered. Forget all that sex talk, yeah? Maybe you can call me and we can just get coffee? See where it goes from there.”

Finally, Eren felt like his brain was working and he offers a small smile. “Uh, okay. Yeah, sure.”

“My shift ends at 6:30, we can meet at the shop across the street if you’d like.”

“Yeah, definitely. I’d like that.” Eren takes his things and gives an awkward wave. “See you then.”

He still felt his heart thumping in his chest when he made it to his car and his phone rang.

“Hey, Armin,” Eren sighed into the phone, head tilting back and resting against the headrest.

_“Hey, how’d it go? Did you get anything?”_

“Yeah, a date.”

 _“A what?”_ Eren heard Mikasa yell from the background and Armin chuckled.

_“Only you would go to a sex shop and come out with a date. Of course you did Eren.”_

Both Mikasa and Armin are talking in his ear and Eren can’t help but laugh a little. “Guys, it’s only a coffee date. Jeez, calm down.”

 _“Coffee leads to sex!”_ Mikasa yelled.

“Better not mention to her that he’s a dominatrix, Armin.”

_“What the fuck did you just say?!”_

_“You’re on speaker, Eren,”_ Armin admits in a defeated tone and Eren sighed.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and a kudos!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
